The Fight To Retrieve Captivity
by MorganPines8998
Summary: Danny and Sam 29 years old with 2 kids. Life is perfect. Could they ask for anything better? Though things never stay perfect for long... especially when an old foe is involved. HAITUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N from SinsterSircusQueen: Hello there everyone of FanFiction! I'm very excited for this story, because this time it is not just by me, but also by MariaPhantom8998. That's right, me and her are working together on this story. It is co-written, and I would like to say, it is both of our story, so neither of us are going to be left out. So I want to start off by thanking Maria for working with me on this story. It really is an honor for me to work with her. So I'm gonna hand you guys over to her. So, I shall say farewell, and enjoy our fellow story.**

**A/N from Maria Phantom/Anderson8998 **

**Greeting's people who decided to click on this story. For the first time I am not alone on writing this story, my very good friend and fellow FANFICTION author SinisterSircusQueen is co-writing this story with me! So we both really hope you like it! :D **

***random applause comes from the audience***

**So sit back and enjoy the story!**

***WE OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!***

The Fight To Retrieve Captivity

Prologue

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

Sam had heard 2 girls argue while she did her work.

She had worked as Wildlife Photographer and she was just studying about some of the animals she had found. She decided to stop for a second and check on the girls to see what they were fighting about.

As she walked into the living room, she had seen the girls fighting over a purple crayon.

"It's mine!" Olivia shouted.

"No, it's mine!" Carly shouted back.

"Girls. What's all this fighting about?"

"Carly took my crayon and she won't give it back!"

"You're the thief! You took it from me!"

Sam walked over and gave the crayon to Olivia. Then, she took the same crayon from a different box and gave it Carly.

"Thank you mommy!" the girls called in unison.

"Your welcome girls." She smiled as she walked back to her room. Shortly after she did, Danny stepped through the front door, setting his keys down on the stand next to the front door.

"Daddy!" the girls yelled and ran up to hug him. Danny picked them up and snuggled them.

"Hey, how are my two beautiful daughters today?"

"Good." they replied as he set them down.

"Daddy, look what I made!" Olivia cried as she ran to her picture she drew, picked it up, and showed it to Danny.

It was a picture of him, Sam, her, and Carly in stickfiqure form, all holding hands, in a field.

"It's really pretty, honey. You draw better than daddy." he grinned as he knelt down and looked at it.

"I can do better." Carly said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Nu uh!" Olivia said as she did the same.

Danny chuckled. "Both of you guys color really well."

"Thank you daddy." they stated.

"You're welcome." he whispered as he gave them kisses on their foreheads. Then, he got up and went into his and Sam's room. He saw her sitting at her desk, searching about animals. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey Sammy."

She looked up and smiled. "Hey Danny."

She stood up and gave him a kiss.

"How was your day?" she asked him.

"It was good." he replied. He worked at N.A.S.A as a manager for a team of astronauts.

"Good."

Then, they heard Carly scream and run down the hall, past Sam and Danny's bedroom.

"Come back here!" Olivia called after her. Sam and Danny smiled, but then they heard a crash, like glass breaking, and their attention fell to the doorway of the room in which it happened.

"She did it!" They both cried out at the same time.

"Don't you just love our kids?" Sam smiled as they left to see what they broke.

It was one of the vases that Sam and Danny had bought at an antique shop.

"Uh oh." Olivia raised her eyebrows and silently cooed.

"We're in big trouble." Carly whispered. They exchanged glances and looked down, tears filling their eyes.

"Girls, it's okay." Sam said.

"Yeah, it was just an accident." Danny agreed.

"No it wasn't. We shouldn't have been playing in the house." Olivia whimpered.

"It's all our fault." Carly blamed.

"No you guys. Really. It's fine." Sam asserted.

"Okay." the girls nodded. "We promise not to play in the house ever again." Carly finished.

"Okay. Thank you." Danny appreciated.

The girls exited the room and entered theirs.

Sam sighed. "Well, I guess I'll clean this up."

"Nah. You have work to do and it's due tomorrow. I'll clean this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go do your work."

Sam smiled. "Okay." She quickly kissed him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Sam grinned again and left the room, continuing her work.

Danny went to the kitchen and grabbed the broom and dustpan, heading back to the room, and cleaning up the shattered glass. Little did he know, he was being watched. A little electronic bug was laying in the upper corner of the current room in which Danny was in. And that little bug was recording what was going on, with a little camera, which was hooked up to a computer owned by one of Danny's enemies, Vlad Masters/Plasmius.

"So, Daniel has a family I see." He smirked. That little bug wasn't just in that one room, there were many other ones in each room of the house. So he basically seen everything going on in the house.

"Cute, little badgers I could have for myself. Or maybe," he stood up and walked closer to the screens. "I could take his whole family. That seems to be his weakness. His wife, his kids," he slowly smiled. The smile. It was full of pure evil.

"His heart. And I will crush it."

**A/N: Alright. SinisterSircusQueen here. I hope you liked this little story. Maria, what do you have to say?**

**Hope you liked it! PS SinisterSircusQueen wrote this chapter, so we'll be alternating and taking turns...Well read and review...**

**OR PERISH! **

**I gotta stop drinking so much hot chocolate...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N from Escaping Mortality**

**Maria, I'm mad at you *angry glare*. Oh, sorry everyone! Um, we are back with a new chapter of this fair story. Sorry that we waited so long (looks at Maria with a cold, death stare) blame it on her... Anyway, I think I finished my say in this. The rest of my sayings will be in the other chapters of my stories once I update them. Maria...?**

**A/N from MariaPhantom8998**

**Pssh, its not ALL my fault….. ok yah so maybe it is… But at least I updated :D Doesn't that count for something?  
>Audience: -_-"<strong>

**Gee tough crowd…. Oh well, HERE IT IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! Done by me ^_^**

The next day was a usual one in the Fenton household. Danny and Sam had to go to work and Carly and Olivia went to school. The house was empty was they would leave it every day; it's not like they any reason to worry now did they. Of course today they would learn that it would've been their fatal mistake. One of the little bugs that Vlad had planted had sprung to life crawling around the house in a fury.

"Hmm, no one's home. Gives me time to search for a way-"Vlad stopped mid-sentence when something came to his attention.

Two lunch boxes on a table in the kitchen stood untouched, sewed into one was Carly Fenton and the other Olivia Fenton. Vlad grinned ear to ear evilly at this.

"Hmm, so Daniel and Samantha have kids don't they? Well, HAD when I'm done with this"

The bug left the kitchen and went down the hallway, stopping in front of each door so see if he could find the girl's room. It stopped at the last door in the hall way, it had to be this one he sent the bug into every other part of the house after all. It slid under the closed door and inside. There were two beds, a blue one with the headboard saying Carly and the other one being purple with the word Olivia on the headboard as well. He had to find something else about the girls, besides their name's anyway. The bug flew up and circled the room.

Drawings… drawings… colouring pages…. Dolls…. Toy cars…..

Was there nothing he could use?

Just then a letter on a green tea party table caught his attention. He flew down it.

_Dear Parents/Guardians of Carly and Olivia Fenton,_

_Please let it be known that this week our school is going to be showing the production of "Santa's Night Out" and will be held on the 25 of November. All are invited to view. This even will be taking place at our school San Rosa Elementary. We hope to see you there._

_Mrs. Gray.  
>School Principal.<em>

Vlad grinned when he was finished reading.

"Gotcha, it looks like little Carly and Olivia will be picked up by someone else today."

He sent the bug out the window and it shut down in a tree, scaring a few birds, stirring up a few leaves and frightening a poor squirrel in the process.

**A/N from MariaPhantom8998**

**MariaPhantom8998: That poor squirrel… again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner! If it makes u feel any better I didn't update ANY of my stories in past 2 months :D**

**Audience : -.-'**

**MariaPhantom8998: Um hehehe, anything to add EscapingMortality?**

**A/N from Escaping Mortality: **

**Yay, Maria doesn't hate us anymore. Isn't that nice? Anyway, um please read and review, and take my advice: SNIFF SHARPIE MARKERS! ;D**

**Maria: REVIEW OR DIE! :DDDDDDDDDDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N from Escaping Mortality: Okay. So, it's my turn now. Um, I don't really have much to say about what's going on with my stories and stuff. I'm getting reviews, which is good, so I'm very proud of that. But, put your frownie faces on, my dad took my internet away on my computer, which will make it a bit more challenging to update my stories. If your reading this now, I probably wrote this about 2 months ago, I should say. If not, then in the next chapter, which is when it will be Maria's turn, then i will say how long it's been in my side of the author's note. So Maria, what do you have to say...**

**A/N from MariaPhantom8998**

**YAAAAAAAAAY UPDATE TIME! :DDDDDDD**

**Let's hope this chapter leaves them satisfied till I update :P**

**Chapter 2: Following The Plan**

It was 3:30, which was good. Vlad hadn't travelled for very long, but as far as living in Wisconsin and heading toward New York, it'd been pretty good timing.

_The opportunity is coming soon_, he thought to himself. _The kids should to have gotten out of school a couple of hours ago. If I'm not mistaking, the production should have begun by now._

The building's still stood safe and tall thanks to Danny Phantom for keeping the town safe. Vlad scoped around.

_I need to find San Rosa Elementary. But I need to do it without drawing any attention._

He proceeded quietly across town, without making a big fiasco where citizens would yell, "Danny Phantom, help! Vlad Plasmius is back!" Ugh. That was the _last _thing he needed at the moment. Eventually, he came across it. The school. It stood up nice and tall, pretty tall for just a building full of Kindergarteners to 4th graders. In bolded letters, a plank stood clear enough for America to see over the school's front doors.

**San Rosa Elementary Center.**

_**"Where your child can set their creative minds at work."**_

Vlad rolled his eyes at the cheesy saying.

"_Oh great. Just my luck. A school full of snotty little innocents. Well, the letter did say that 'All were invited to view.' So if that's the case... " _Vlad Plasmius changed to Vlad Masters.

"_Then I should feel just as welcomed as everyone else._ "

He smoothed himself out and walked up to the entrance, sneakily slipping inside.

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?" Olivia groaned. She was NOT a happy person realizing that her Mother and Father weren't here.

"Mommy said that she had to work real late, so she won't be home until later tonight. As for Daddy, I don't know. He said he was going to be here." Carly explained to her rather impatient sister.

Their teacher, Mrs. Field, walked up to the girls. "Hello ladies. How are you guys doing?"

Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, ebony brown, as it fell over her shoulder. She had blue eyes and looked as if she were a young adult, maybe 23 to 24. Her skin was pale white and her teeth were nice and straight due to the braces that she had on as a young child.

Carly sighed. "Horrible."

"Aw," her teacher mourned as she pulled up a chair next to them. "What's the matter?"

"Daddy promised he'd be here," Olivia said. "But he has yet to arrive."

"I'm sorry girls," Mrs. Fields took their hands. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Can I have Fruit Punch?" Olivia smiled brightly.

"Now now, Olivia," Carly patted her back "There's no Fruit Punch here."

"Sadly, she's right," Mrs. Fields told Olivia. "Just water, coffee, and hot chocolate."

"Drink too much, eww, and not in the mood." Carly pointed out her answers in order.

"Tell you what," Mrs. Fields reassured the girls. "My husband is going to be here soon. How about, before he gets here, I have him run to the gas station and get you guys something there?"

Olivia and Carly bounced and bobbed their heads. "Thank you, Mrs. Fields!"

"Don't mention it," Mrs. Fields winked at them. "And don't tell anyone, but you two were always my favorite students."

"Thank you." The girls repeated in unison.

Mrs. Fields smiled and got up from the table to talk to the other teachers about the board meeting, at just the exact time that the production started…

"Fenton," Danny's boss, Richard, started to tell him. "I'm sorry to keep you here extra late. It's just that, business is running slow. No one's catching up on their schedule's and for that, not a lot of people are coming to work. All this stuff,"

Richard pointed at the specks of rocks. "And no one to take care of it."

"I understand," Danny mumbled, looking at his watch.

Oh man! Olivia and Carly's production! I'm supposed to be there and it's already 55 minutes into it! It's going to take me 10 just to get there!

"Uh, Rich." Danny tried to get his bosses attention.

"Yes Fenton."

"Did I tell you I was supposed to be at my kid's production at their school? Sam's working late tonight and can't be there."

Richard stopped. "I thought that was tomorrow?"

"No, it's today."

Richard slapped his forehead.

"I'm getting old. 62 and still active. I'm starting to forget things. Well, if those girls need you, then you should go to them. I'll try to find someone to take your place, but I'm sure it won't be easy."

"I'm aware," Danny started as he stood up. "Well, I hope you do find someone and I'm sorry that I couldn't stay."

"Ah, it's fine. Some things you just can't stop."

Danny smiled at him and with a quick nod, left the space centre….

"…Merry Christmas To All and To All A Good Night!" Cried the man dressed in a Santa Claus suit as the curtains closed. The crowd clapped, along with Carly and Olivia. Vlad was somewhere nearby, eyeing the girls, spying on them.

Perfect. The production's over. Now, I just need the perfect opportunity to get a hold of them, and then we'll start the real game.

Olivia looked at Carly. "That was a good play."

Carly nodded in agreement, the Fruit Punch in her bottle shooting around inside like crazy. "Yeah, I agree!"

"We should head home though." Olivia stood up and threw her empty bottle away.

"Right now?" Carly asked with concern.

"Well yeah. I mean, as you can see, Daddy didn't make it, and the gym is starting to get empty, and I don't want to be left here alone. The house is in perfect walking distance. We can just walk home."

"But it's freezing outside!" Carly zipped up her winter jacket.

"I know," Olivia shortly followed. "But do you want to go home now, or wait for another few hours?"

Carly searched the floor, as if being very hesitant upon her answer.

"I didn't think so. Now come on."

Olivia grabbed Carly's hand and pulled her out of the gym and shortly afterward, out of the building itself. Vlad peered nearby. Now or never.

When Carly and Olivia were just halfway off school grounds, a man walked up beside them.

"Excuse me Carly and Olivia."

"Yeah?" Carly answered for the both of them.

"I'm Vlad Masters."

"Oh. Uh, hi Mr. Masters." Olivia smiled and sweetly waved.

"Hello darling. I was sent here to pick you guys up and take you home."

"Um," Carly found her shoes really interesting, but snapped out of it and looked back up. "Mommy and Daddy said we aren't supposed to take rides from strangers. Let alone, talk to them."

"Oh but I'm not a stranger, I'm your father's uncle."

"You mean, you're in our family?" Olivia asked with a bright beam.

"Oh yes, yes. Very good friends with your Grandma and Grandpa and even greater friend's with your parents."

"Oh, okay. Well, I supposed since you are our family member, then we can ride home with you."

"Yes yes, now, follow me."

Vlad walked to someone, quickly but sneakily took the keys out of their back pocket, and pressed the unlock button, listening for which car the keypad belonged to. When he found it, he walked up to it, got in the driver's side, unlocked all the doors, and told the girls to get inside. The girls nodded and got into the backseat.

Now, the real fun begins.

And with an evil smile, he drove out of the parking lot and headed toward Wisconsin.

**A/N from Escaping Mortality:**

**Gasp! I'm shocked! Baffled! Cliffhanger! Whatever will happen?**

**Sorry. I'm a bit hyped up on sugar. So uh Maria, what do you have to say…?**

**A/N from MariaPhantom8998**

**:OOOOOOOOOOOOO CURSE U VLAD! KIDNAPPING INNOCENT CHILDREN! WAT KINDA OF SICKO R U?**

**Oh wait ik, a fruitlooped one ^_^**

**Hope u all enjoyed this chappie done by Escaping Mortality, next time.. its meh turn again :DDDD**

**Well, PleaseR&R, from Escaping Mortality**

**MariaPhantom8998: I think u should do it like this…**

**REVIEW OR PERISH BY THE FOOT OF MY CHAINSAW!**

**Maria's Sanity: …..where did I go wrong?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hola people's! DeviousAngel here, along with MariaPhantom! **

***claps***

**Yes yes, thank you! ^^**

**Anywhere, we are here to continue our story! And I AM NOT A CUMQUAT!**

**Ahem... Maria?**

**MariaPhantom8998: Oh my gosh! I updated! The last story I updated was on Halloween... and that was time break… I'm soooooo sorry, but I'm turning over a new leaf and I'm gonna update sooner! So do you love me again? ^-^**

**Audience: -_-"**

**Maria: Geez tough crowd…..**

Vlad had been driving for a good half hour, and the girls were starting to get cranky.

"I'm tired!" whined Olivia.

"And I need to use the bathroom!" cried Carly, crossing her legs to prove her point.

If Vlad had known the girls were going to be this fussy, he would've tied them up and gagged them before driving all the way to Wisconsin.

"If you just stay quiet for five minutes we might be able to stop for night and find a bathroom." Vlad said spitting out each word with irritation.

Vlad took the next turn off at the edge of Amity Park; he drove to the end of the road where a small gas station was. He let the girls out and pushed Carly into the bathroom and leaving Olivia to wait with him outside.

"So how DO you know mommy and daddy exactly?" asked Olivia.

"It's a very complicated past child, nothing that you would understand, we were very close though." Vlad said nonchalantly.

Olivia was slightly sceptical about what he told her, she going to further question when Carly came out of the bathroom with a disgusted look on her face.

"It doesn't smell that good in there." She said, waving her hand in front her nose.

"Well you got to use the bathroom, and Olivia can sleep in the car on the way." Vlad said as the turned around to go back the car. The girls held hands and followed him. They got inside and Vlad drove off. It wasn't long until Olivia fell asleep that Vlad locked the doors.

"Why'd you lock the doors?" asked Carly startled by the sudden actions.

"Just to make sure that you two little badgers are safe. Wouldn't want to have an accident would you?"

"No I guess not." She said as she leaned against the door and looked out the window, soon falling asleep like her sister.

Sam was at home, finishing up some work that she didn't get to earlier. Her concentration was broken when Danny burst into the room in a frenzy.

"Have you seen Carly and Olivia?" He shouted clearly panicking.

"No, I thought you were going to their play."

"I got held back, when I went to go pick them up they weren't there! I checked everywhere! I even asked some of the teachers and Valarie!" He exclaimed, sitting down on the chair.

"What? I'll call the police!" Sam said as she rushed for the phone, just as she was about to pick it up, it rang as if on cue. She nervously put the phone to her ear.

"Hello Samantha." A cold cruel voice said on the other line.

Sam gritted her teeth, even as an adult she still hated being called by her full name.

"Who is this?" She said firmly.

"An old friend, may I please speak to the man of the house?" He smirked.

Sam knitted her eyebrows and passed the phone to Danny.

"It's for you." She said.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Oh hello Daniel, I believe I have something you're looking for. The question is, how much will you be willing to risk to get it back?" The voice said with contempt and sarcasm.

"Plasmius." Danny said with pure rage in his voice, his eyes glowing green with fury.

**From DeviousAngel: I love the song Rock Your Soul! It's beautiful! It's by Elisa, by the way. Anyway, how did you guys like it! Please review! Maria, TAKE IT AWAY! ;)**

**From MariaPhantom8998: IT'S FINALLY DONE! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! I PROMISE TO TRY AND DO BETTER! Oh and if you haven't already figured it out, Valarie is the school principal, yeah, weird huh, but I like it :PP So next time it's gonna be DeviousAngel's turn, and she updates on time so you have nothing to worry about.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N from MariaPhantom8998: Shame on you DeviousAngel! This is what you get for always talking about me when I update late… tsk tsk…. Tsk….**

**A/N from DeviousAngel1998: Let me just say... I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! This is completely inappropriate of me. But... here I am! **

**So... shall we see what happens?**

The Fight to Retrieve Captivity

Chapter 5: Where Are They?

Though it was a small mumble from his lips, Sam heard the name that escaped vaguely.

"Plasmius," she repeated in a whisper beneath her own. She fell forward a little and Danny caught her before she crashed into the desk. She felt dizzy and shaky. How did Vlad get a hold of them? Didn't Danny and her raise them properly? Not to talk to strangers? Not to get into their car? Where did it go wrong? What happened?

"Where are they? What have you done with them Vlad? I swear to God if you hurt them..."

"Whoa, whoa. Relax, Daniel. They are alive and well. However they are not coming home. Not ever again."

Sam snatched the phone from Danny and pressed it to her ear. "Now you listen here Vlad, they are OUR kids, not yours! They are OUR babies! Now, you give them back to us right now!"

"Oh, but in so little time? We'd just got here."

"You will NOT touch them, do you hear me?"

"A little late for that, dear. How do you think I got them here?"

Danny took the phone back. "Vlad, you have six hours to bring them back, or I will go down there and kill you where you stand! I will beat you until I see your blood covering my..."

A sweet, small female voice cut through. "Hello? Daddy?"

"Carly? Carly, are you okay?"

"Oh yes Daddy! Me and Olivia are just fine! Uncle Vlad is so cool! He has so much stuff to do! There's an XBOX! There's a PlayStation 3! There's a KINECT! There's a Wii! Daddy it's... it's just so much fun!"

"Listen honey. Listen. Did he touch you in any inappropriate place? To either of you?"

"No, of course not Daddy. Uncle Vlad would never do that. Doesn't he love us?"

"I don't know honey. All I know is that you two are coming home."

"But... But why Daddy?"

"I don't trust him enough. I just don't think it's a good idea. And besides, you didn't have our permission."

"I..." A few sniffles were heard, and he suspected she was beginning to cry. "No!"

"What?"

"No! I wanna stay with Uncle Vlad!"

Danny's mouth fell open in shock. Was she... yelling at him? Resisting to him? Her own father?

He faced Sam, astonished, and the look on his face had said it all.

"What? What's wrong?"

He put it on speaker and held it between both of them. "Say that again."

"I said no Daddy! I don't wanna go home! It's boring there! I wanna stay with Uncle Vlad!"

Sam gasped, and her heart sunk. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was like a million knives stabbing her heart.

She took the phone again and spoke into it. "This is your mother. You listen to me right now. Are you listening?"

"Yes."

"Good. You are coming home. Without question. Without hesitation. You're not staying there."

"NO! I SAID NO! I'M NOT COMING HOME!"

"Yes, you are coming home! Don't you dare use that tone with your parents!"

Behind the other end of the line, Carly looked over to Vlad, and he gave her a slow, steady nod and laid a hand on her shoulder, giving her a small smile.

"No! I'm never coming home! Me and Olivia are staying with Uncle Vlad forever!"

"Carly..."

"No! I hate you! I hate you both! I wish you were dead! Leave us alone! I hate you! I hate you! I never wanna talk to you ever again! Here, Uncle Vlad wants to talk to you, but I don't!"

"No, no, no! Carly! Carly..."

"Well, you heard it yourself. It looks like your daughters lost interest in you. Maybe they think I'm the better parent. Anyway, tatty-bye."

"No," Danny yelled, trying to stop him. "Plasmius... son of a...!"

A click was heard on the other end and the line went to a dial tone. Sam ended the call, and set the phone down with a gentle click.

Hard breathing could be heard from Danny, like he was being strangled.

"Danny," Sam peeked around to see his face. "Danny?"

All of a sudden, he took the phone and threw it across the room.

"Danny! Wait! Wait..."

He marched to the bed and tore off the covers, snagging them to the floor. He threw the pillows all around and slammed the door open. Sam ran after him as fast as she could, trying to tame the apparent beast that had just taken over him.

"Danny, stop! Stop, please!"

He ignored her cries and opened the cupboard, crashing some of the glasses to the linoleum below. Then, he rounded to the side of the table, and tipped it completely over, the contents on top of its surface falling, clattering. Shattering. Finally, Sam ran to him and gripped his shoulders, tears welling in her eyes.

"Stop! Danny, just stop! You're scaring me! Just STOP!"

His rage decreased once he'd seen the fear in her eyes. He was so out of control he was scaring his own wife. He didn't mean to scare her, he just... lost control. What was wrong with him? One minute he was fine; the next... he just snapped.

"What's the matter with you? You're acting like an animal!" she lectured, and then the dam broke. She cried hard, holding herself, her body shaking rapidly. She sunk to the ground, not minding the broken glass, and held her hands against her face. Danny's eyes furrowed and he sat beside her, holding her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Sammy... I'm sorry."

She cried and gripped the base of his shirt, holding herself together the best that she could.

"I don't want to lose you Danny. I don't want you to go, but I want them back."

"Shh," Danny whispered, kissing her forehead. "you won't lose me. I promise..."

Vlad set the phone back down on the receiver and turned toward Carly, who had a sad expression and a sigh escaped her lips.

"Did I do the right thing Uncle Vlad?"

"Yes dear," he smiled. "you did. Besides, you'll have fun here. I promise."

"Yeah," Olivia agreed. "look! He has Just Dance 4 already! And it isn't even out yet until October 9th of this year!" She held up the box to Just Dance 4 and smiled.

Carly smiled and joined her sister on the other side of the room.

"Let me see!" she grinned and snatched it out of her sister's hands. All of a sudden, it fell to the floor, and Carly realized she accidentally turned her hand intangible. Perhaps they still didn't have the hang of their powers yet.

Vlad's mouth gapped open in surprise, and he beamed a devilish grin.

Of course, why didn't I realize it before? The young ones have ghost powers as well. I could

easily take theirs. Or better yet, make them my children.

And he thought up just the perfect idea.

"Oops. Sorry Uncle Vlad," Carly apologized and picked the game up.

Olivia turned to him and explained. "Daddy says that we have ghost powers, and that we got them from him. But he also says that we're not old enough to fully control them yet... whatever that means."

"Well that's alright, dear. Say, how would you two like to live with Uncle Vlad?"

Olivia giggled and clapped. "Yeah! I'd love for that!"

However Carly, on the other hand, bit her lip in worry.

"Um... I appreciate your proposal, Uncle Vlad, but we belong with our parents. Right Olivia...? Olivia?"

She turned to her to see her playing "Party Rock Anthem" by "LMFAO" on Just Dance 4 already.

"Olivia?"

She paused the game and turned to her sister. "What again?"

Carly scoffed. "Were you even listening to me?"

"Uh... no."

"Nevermind then. You never listen."

"Uh huh! I was just playing a game, and didn't concentrate on anyone else is all!"

"My goodness! You're so fricken' ADD! When are you gonna learn to stop being a child!" Carly stood up irritated.

"I'll stop being a child when you stop treating me like one!"

"I'll stop treating you like one when you stop being one!"

"You first!"

"You second!"

"NO, YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Ladies. Ladies," Vlad interrupted through gritted teeth. "no one needs to fight."

"Tell her to stop Uncle Vlad," Olivia stuck out her tongue toward Carly. "she's always so mean to me."

"That's a lie! If she wasn't so stupid, maybe nobody would get frustrated with her!"

"I'm not stupid!"

"Bet you are! Bet you're just a stupid little nobody, who poops in her pants and sucks on a baby bottle!"

"You're a big liar! You're just a mean, big liar! That's why I'm Mommy's favorite!"

"And I'm not a little baby! That's why I'm Daddy's favorite!"

"I'm going somewhere else! Have fun being a meany!"

Then, Olivia stomped toward the exit of the living room, stopped, turned, and marched back.

"Wait a minute, this is my gameplay! You leave!" she commanded and pointed to the doorway.

"Fine. I will, big baby... and when you're done, I wanna play a song by myself!" she spat back and left the room.

Shortly after, she called back into the room. "Uncle Vlad, where's my room?"

"Up the staircase, second door to your right. And Olivia," he turned toward her. "yours is up the staircase, first door to your right."

"Ugh," she scoffed as she un-paused the game and continued the song. "I don't want to have a room right next to hers. Can I just sleep in a room next to you?"

"I'm afraid not, darling. What if you have a nightmare and your afraid to walk all the way down the hall to your sister's room to sleep with her?"

"I'll just sleep with you."

Vlad's eyes widened. "I think that you'd be best sleeping next to your sister."

She shrugged. "I guess so."

"Go on now, darling. Play your game while I... fetch up some supper."

Vlad got up and turned toward the kitchen but Olivia stopped him. "Wait, what's for dinner?"

"Have you ever had Chicken Alfredo?"

"Um... I think Mom's made it before."

"Well, even if she hasn't, I'm sure you'll love mine." With that, he resumed to perform his task.

This plan is more interesting than I thought...

As Danny flew high in the sky toward Wisconsin, Sam lie silent in his arms, tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared at the outside world below. Everything flew by in the breeze of the night.

Danny touched her hand and held it, trying his hardest to reassure her, and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry about my behavior earlier," he sighed. "I really didn't mean to scare you."

"Well you did," she looked at him. "I've never seen you so enraged. I mean, you should have seen the way you were acting. Like an animal, Danny. Like a beast. I've never, ever, in the time we've known each other, seen you like that."

"I know, I know Sam. I really am sorry. I don't know what came over me. I guess it's just... I promised you that I would protect you, Carly and Olivia ever since you've became pregnant with them and I guess I just... I just..."

She leaned up and kissed him, pulling away. "Don't worry. It wasn't your fault. I mean... it was a little irrational, but... I would've been just as mad on the inside."

He smiled. "I'm glad that you understand."

"I do... which leads me to realize something. Why couldn't we have taken the Specter Speeder?"

"It's run-down. I've tried fixing it, but I haven't had the time to with my job butting in. And flying is much more faster than driving."

"Very true. I'm glad I'm used to it, because Wisconsin is still a while away. I can't believe that Vlad lives in the same exact place that he has for years."

"Of course. That's where all of his memories lie."

"True, but..." Her voice drifted off and nothing more was said.

"But what?"

"It's just... a little creepy is all."

A moment of silence hit them, and then Sam spoke once more.

"We should rest."

"No way. He has our kids, honey. Our two daughters. What if he does something to them?"

"I would ask, 'Like what?', but I don't think I want to. At this point, I won't be able to handle the truth. But anyway, I understand, and I'm worried about them too, but you can't fly forever."

He hesitated, but knew she was right. If he was to ever reach his children, he needed the rest and nutrition, and you can't get that by working.

"Okay. We'll sleep at a hotel tonight, and leave tomorrow morning."

"I promise," she smiled at him.

He flew down closer and slowed his speed to look around for a place to stay. He'd finally found a Holiday Inn and landed there, transforming back to his normal form.

"Here we go," he said. "found a place."

"I brought my wallet," Sam said, taking out her wallet. "I'll pay for the room."

"I'll pay for it."

"We are not doing this right now, Danny."

"No really, I'll pay for it Sam."

She sighed and smoothed her head in thought. Then, she dug in her wallet and took out a quarter, holding it up to his face.

"Flip for it?"

He shrugged, grinning at her un-changed personality. "Sure."

"Call it," she mumbled as she flipped the coin in the air.

"Tails."

She caught it and slapped it on top of her other hand. "Heads."

"Dang it!"

"Ha ha," she said mockingly and strutted inside. Before he followed in after, he gazed up at the stars.

God... please take care of them.

**A/N from DeviousAngel1998: Alright. We're done for the night. Sorry you haven't heard from me in a little while. I got a lot going on lately.**

**I'll hand you over to Maria. PleaseR&R, DA98**

**A/N from MariaPhantom8998: Well next time it's my turn again! Whoo hoo! Well, I'm really gonna try and update ASAP for you guys since it's summer now, also I started writing a Gravity Falls fanfic, so if you guys like that show check it out! Pwease… Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you soon! Oh…. And also review….**

**OR DIE! *raises chainsaw***

**Sally Sanity: *facepalm***


End file.
